Tracing the History of the Weapon's Mistress---Continue on June 2013
by Killing Kunoichi
Summary: Naruto slight AU. After taking Hiashi's offer to help, Tenten discovers her past on her first day of staying in the Hyuuga household. What happens then? Will danger come? .UNDER CONSTRUCTION.
1. Chapter 1

Her Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. My sole purpose for this story is to show that Tenten has a history! :D**

**I own the plot itself and the Chinese characters I created. :D**

**Read and Review please! I love flames! Give your best criticism! :D**

**I'm in for NejiTen once again! The Nejiten lover is back on track this time!**

I.

"Hiashi-sama, I accept your offer for helping out on my family history." Tenten bowed down before the main member of the Hyuuga clan. Beside him was Neji and the other side was Hinata.

'_What__is__she__doing__here?__She__can__'__t__just__barge__in.__'_ Neji thought, _'__and__what__are__they__talking__about?__Does__Hinata-sama__have__something__to__do__with__this__as__well?__'_

Hiashi smiled gently, "Ah, you're just like your mother, barging in whenever she wants."

The weapon's mistress sweatdropped. "Well thank you." She said, "Though, I apologize for barging in. Am I disturbing something?"

"Oh, not at all. We were just sitting out, drinking tea. Care to join? Or would you want to start packing out your stuff?"

"I think it would be best to pack my stuff out first, Hiashi-sama." Tenten replied, glancing at her bags, "I would like start researching on my family right away."

Hiashi nodded in agreement, "I understand." He said, "Neji, why don't you bring her to one of the guest rooms?"

"Of course, Hiashi-sama." Neji obeyed so and stood up. He gestured Tenten to come and she followed, bringing her bags.

As the dark corridors came to view, everything was silent. It was tense, and the only sound was from their feet. Nothing more. Nothing less.

'_Something__tells__me__Neji__'__s__suspicious__of__me__being__here.__'_ Tenten thought, _'__I__hope__he__doesn__'__t__get__mad.__'_ She kept her eyes forward, and not at the Hyuuga beside her.

"Tenten, what was that about?" Neji asked as they turned to the right, "You never told me anything about this."

The weapon's expert smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, Neji. I couldn't tell you that time. I couldn't tell you because you're not exactly involved in this."

"…" Neji silently agreed with her.

"But when did he ask you?"

"Around five months ago." She replied, "I was at home. He suddenly passed by and asked. Nothing really happened. He just asked." He stared at her figure.

He knew that she didn't have a surname. He knew that she lived alone, and was very surprised by the thousand weapons she owns ever since they were first teammates. But it was clearly suspicious that Hiashi would want to help on unlocking her mysterious family history. First of all, why would he want to help Tenten, who was just a normal girl and a teammate of Neji's? Second, he doesn't even know much about her. And lastly, it would be impossible to find any whereabouts of her parents because of the fact that Tenten doesn't have a surname. Could it be that her family history had something to do with the Hyuuga clan? Does it have a connection with the Byakugan? If so, could Tenten be a Hyuuga?

No, Tenten isn't a Hyuuga. It's clear that she doesn't have silver grey eyes like his. She's not exactly familiar with his fighting style either. So, the only question to answer is the first.

"This is it." Neji began as they both stood in front of the plain white door.

"Thanks, Neji. I can take it from here." Tenten replied. Her teammate nodded and walked away.

'_I__'__m__going__to__get__started__…__.__What__weapon__should__I__shine__first?__'_ Tenten asked herself as she turned the door knob clockwise. It revealed a plain boring guestroom, containing a bed and a table. Nothing more. Nothing less.

There was a sudden footstep beside the table. Immediately, the kunoichi took out a kunai and threw it at the direction where the footstep came from. Then, there was silence.

Her eyebrows creased, hoping to hear another sound of the intruder, but there was nothing.

"Show yourself, you coward!" she shouted. There was no reply. Tenten closed her eyes and dismissed the matter, but as she opened them, her enemy appeared before her. Well, not an enemy…

"Hanabi…?"

"Wow, you really are getting paranoid, Ten. Chill." The younger Hyuuga said, "Anyways, dad told me to keep you company, so, I'm going to stay with you the whole day or if Hiashi says so."

"Why does he want you to do that?" Tenten asked with uncertainty.

"I don't know. Dad won't tell us, unless it is the right time." She grunted. The weapons mistress nodded in understanding and took out her empty scrolls to begin with the transportation technique.

"What are you doing?" the little Hyuuga asked.

"Putting all the weapons I need in a scroll." The weapons mistress sat down and took out her outstanding weapons. They were all sorts of them… various kinds. Hanabi wondered how someone like Tenten could possess such weapons as those that were on the floor.

"Where did you get those…?" Hanabi asked.

"I got them from a sensei of mine." Tenten replied, "She gave it to me as a gift."

"What's the name of your sensei?"

"Her name is Ayashi-sensei. She used to take care of me until I was nine years old. She doesn't visit me often but she does send me various types of weapons.

"…oh…" she watched as Tenten placed every weapon in the scroll in amazement.

"You're really good…"

"Thanks." Tenten said with a smiled.

"Is this what you do during your spare time?"

"Yeah, sometimes. Other times, I study on how to use each weapon."

"What's that?" Hanabi asked as she pointed at a random wood weapon.

"That's a tonfa."

"And that one?"

"Oh, that's a tessen, although, it's upgraded. It's something that sensei created. It's actually a new style, not like the usual fan."

"Oh. Do you wear it during missions?"

"Rarely, but yes."

"And what about this one?"

"That's an oppblade." **(A/N:****I****created****that****XD)**

"Can I touch it?"

"Sure you can."

The weapon's mistress smiled in delight as the little girl placed her little finger on the smooth blade; her pearl white eyes were in awe at the fine art. She has never seen this weapon before. The Hyuuga clan does have their weapons, but not as rare as the one lying in front of her.

"Where does Ayashi-sensei live?"

"I don't know… she never visits often. She never brings me to where she lives…"

"I wish to see her. This is something I never get to see… and plus, people never let me out."

"Why?"

"They still think I'm some helpless little kid…"

Tenten giggled, "Well, when you're with me, you can go out anytime! Just as long as you promise you won't get lost!"

"I won't get lost! I never get lost! I have the Byakugan with me, so there won't be a problem." Hanabi argued.

The weapon's mistress laughed.

They have been talking a lot of things. Tenten didn't know that it would be this fun being with the little Hyuuga. She also realized that Hanabi was known for a lot of mischief. There was a time when she snuck in Neji's bathroom and tampered with his shampoo with honey, neem tree liquid and a chocolate drink. He never found out until he used it and blamed Hanabi even if there wasn't much evidence (though, some maids caught her sneaking into his room).

There was another time when she messed up his writing scrolls, adding some small doodles and those nonsense words that she came up from her classmates. Immediately, Neji would blame Hanabi because there was a familiar object that was drawn on his 10th writing scroll.

Tenten smiled, "How much have you been tampering Neji's things?"

The little Hyuuga smirked mischievously. "It's a lot more than you can imagine! He just needs to loosen up, that's all."

"It's not about me loosening up. It's about you who just needs to be tamed." A deep and clam voice echoed in the room.

"Oh, hey Neji. What's up?" Tenten greeted him.

"There's a visitor for you, Tenten." He replied.

"Wow, is that how you greet a girl Neji? What a pity." His cousin teased.

"Hn, as if you're any good with any guy." He countered.

"Ha! Yeah, right. I'm actually better than you, Mr. Anti-Social."

"Hn, wild animal…" and before you know it they were both silent.

Tenten's eyebrows creased in curiosity as she walked out of the guest room, with Neji and Hanabi following behind.

After walking out of the dark corridor, a kunai lunched straight at Tenten. The weapon's mistress caught it like it was nothing and twirled it.

"I thought you wouldn't be visiting today, Ayashi-sensei." She said.

"Is that how you greet your teacher?" the middle-aged woman asked, as her amber eyes bore through Tenten's brown ones, "But no, I wasn't supposed to be visiting you today."

"Because?"

"I brought gossip!" Ayashi squealed in delight. Tenten rolled her eyes at her own teacher who has trained her to become the best Weapon's mistress in Konoha. She failed to mention that her own sensei had the most gossips in town. She has been watching from the sidelines. She is a very keen observer and can detect a slight difference in the environment without even using dojutsu.

"Maybe another time, sensei…"

"Ahhahaha! I was joking! There's something I have to tell you though…" she muttered the last part, but Tenten heard well. Behind them were Hiashi and Neji, who were wandering what the two were talking about.

"Neji, I have a very special task for you." The main member of the Hyuuga clan began as his nephew's eyes looked up at him.

"It's not a very hard one. It's quite easy, actually." He continued, "All you have to do is spend your time with Tenten. Don't do your training with her. I've heard she is your sparring partner, but stay with her, and talk to her like friends do. You can bring her out, if she wants to."

"…" Neji blankly stared at his uncle, puzzled at his given task.

"Why me? Why not Hinata-sama?"

"Well, you're very close to her, Neji. I'm positively sure that she'll appreciate your company.

"Hn." He grunted, "Alright then."

"Start the task right after they talk something serious." He told his nephew and gave a bright smile.

The prodigy nodded as his eyes trained unto the teacher and the student.

To Tenten's side… :D

"Tenten, do you remember when I took care of you when you were younger?"

"Yes."

"And when I brought you away from that cruel orphanage?"

"Yes."

"…well, that wasn't all…"

"…" the weapon's mistress stared at her teacher's hesitation but silently waited for her to explain.

"Your clan was in danger." She began, looking straight at Tenten's widened eyes, "During that time, the Chao clan was very famous for their weaponry and art. Your mother, Tu Chao **(1)**, was a famous Tessenjutsu expert. Your father, Xing-fu Chao **(2)**, was famous for being a blacksmith. Both were equally good at every weapon they had encountered, but they were each famous at their specific talents.

"Both were not exactly the perfect couple. At time when each had a wrong turn during their missions, they bicker and scold each other. Mostly, it was Xing-fu who bickered, because he was a perfectionist while Tu… Tu was a delinquent.

"And so, after 5 years of pestering her, Xing-fu asked Tu's hand in marriage. It wasn't a decent proposal either, because they kept on bickering on how the wedding would look like, but they were happy. I was there when it happened, only that they didn't see me… during the wedding, everything was perfect. They had their vows, the two had their French Kiss, and they had the best dance of their life. It was all perfect until a rogue of Dark Nins came and the wedding was ruined…"

"Tu, Xing-fu and I fled. The others… we don't know what happened to them….

That's when we came here.

"After months of travelling, we ended up at the gates of Konohagure, where we stayed for awhile….

In nine months after that, you were born… but the moment you were in my arms… the Dark Nins appeared before your parents once more. We were able to escape our home, but it wasn't enough…

So, Xing-fu told me, with his wife in his arms, to leave and hide somewhere far away from our house while he and Tu will make their escape… after I hid in a school with you, Xing-fu and Tu never came… they left without saying a proper good bye…

"So, after all that happened, I decided to take off your surname… for now. If the Dark Nins knew you were the daughter of Xing-fu and Tu Chao, they would come after you…" Ayashi sighed, "That's all I know, Tenten… their whereabouts are unknown…" Tenten's eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"So the Dark Nins…."

"…are still alive and are waiting…"

"So what happens now…?"

"I'll explain that to you some other time…" Ayashi sighed tiredly, "I have to go. My time's up. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure." Tenten smiled and watched Ayashi walking towards the gate. In moments, she was gone.

"Tenten." A deep familiar voice called behind her. She flinched a little and turned to see Neji.

"Yeah?"

"Is something the matter?"

"…no…"

"We should get going then."

"To where?"

"Anywhere you like."

**To be continued…**

**Tu means soil or earth**

**Xing-fu means Joyful and happiness **

**Read and review please! I appreciate flames! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Her Bracelet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. My sole purpose is to show that Tenten has a past and Neji is the detective! :D**

**Here, in this chapter, Neji is playing detective! Here, I'll leave very obvious clues so Neji can spot them easily! Ha! But only for this chapter will I give this obvious clue. And there's probably more secrets to be revealed here, like Hiashi for starters!**

**Though the secrets are out, but not all of them so… enjoy! :D**

**Read and Review! :D**

(509—509)

"Anywhere I like… Why?"

"My job is to keep you company. Hiashi-sama said so." He replied monotonously.

"Oh." Inwardly, Tenten frowned. For these past years, she had harbored feelings for a certain stoic Hyuuga and hoped that she had the courage to ask him out. It seemed to come true, but he was only doing this because Hiashi-sama said so.

_If only he would ask me out because he wanted my company…_ Tenten though sadly.

"Sure, why not?" She replied cheerfully, masking her true feelings, "Just let me get my money at home."

"Then let me come with you." He said urgently, making Tenten flinch a half a centimeter.

"Alright then…" Tenten replied uncertainly. In a few minutes, they were already nearing a small flat by the park.

_Has she been living in this dump the whole time?_ Neji thought angrily. _And __she__ didn't tell __me__?_

"Well, here we are." Tenten interrupted his thoughts, "Just wait here, okay?"

He nodded quietly as his teammate unlocked the small door. He heard it creak when the kunoichi disappeared into her flat.

He wondered if Tenten was a working shinobi, doing small jobs and yet doing her training at the same time. There were days when he noticed she had eye-bags on her face, thinking of what she was doing the night before.

"Oh, I was trying out some techniques with the new weapons I bought! I got carried away…" she would use the same 'reason' every… Saturday and Wednesday perhaps… he knew even Gai-sensei and Lee, that she was lying and was doing something without anyone knowing.

He was just about to draw his thoughts on Tenten, when someone bumped onto his shoulder lightly. He turned around to see a woman in brown cloak. He couldn't see her face clearly because it was covered by a hood.

"Ah, sorry," the woman apologized, "I wasn't really aware of where I'm going…"

"It is alright." He replied, "You should be on your way then." He saw the woman's lips curve into a smile. She nodded and looked at the flat that Neji stood in front of.

"Are you waiting for someone…?" she asked politely.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm waiting for a teammate of mine."

"Is that person you're waiting for a she?"

"Yes…" he raised a suspicious brow at her.

The lady giggled as Neji raised one of his eyebrows curiously. There was something about that woman, Neji thought. It felt as if she…

"Well, I should get going!" the woman chirped happily, walking away. The Hyuuga nodded and watched the woman's figure fade away with each step she took. He was about to walk in the flat when he stepped on something hard, yet, fragile. He looked down and saw a silver bracelet, with the name "Tenten" on it. He picked it up and wiped off the dirt that was on it. When he did so, it glowed beautifully, fiving off some sort of radiance, like the sun held.

"Neji! Let's go!" his teammate hollered from behind. He nodded and started walking, with Tenten beside him.

"So where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Well, it is your choice. I'm the one accompanying you so we could go wherever you want."

Her eyes widened, "HONTO?"

"Hai."

And, she squealed in delight, "Then, let's go to the weapon's shot first! There's something I've wanted to buy for so long!" she quickly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him with her. Neji felt irritated, but he didn't push her away.

_Besides, she's been waiting for a long time to buy her favorite things._ He thought. But he was still bothered about the woman whom he bumped into earlier. Could she be connected to Tenten's unknown past? Is she related to Tenten? If so, then why didn't the woman take care of Tenten when she was younger? Tenten wouldn't have to stay late and do part-time jobs. She wouldn't have to be alone…

Then there was Ayashi. She and Hiashi-sama were connected somehow. It was possible that his own uncle was best friends with Tenten's parents, seeing as the way he compared her to her mother awhile ago.

Everything seemed to come together already… the only problem is he needs to clarify his hypothesis before coming up with a plausible conclusion.

"Neji, is there something wrong?" His teammate asked, "You spaced out again."

"I'm fine." He lied, but say Tenten's face, knowing that she didn't buy it.

But she shrugged it off, anyways. "We're here! This is the shop that I was telling you about!" Neji looked up at the sign that says, "A Thousand Weapons". He knows this place, because he spotted Tenten staring at the weapons every time Team Gai goes out for a treat, which was usually at the movies.

"Let's go in, Neji!" her voice pinched him out of his thoughts as she pulled his immobile arm inside. There were a vast number of weapons everywhere. Most were on tables, walls AND ceilings and some were on the ground. Whoever owns these weapons would probably be an expert, just like Tenten.

"Good day to you, Ms. Tenten! I'm glad you came today! The new ones arrived just like you've wanted!" the owner of the shop greeted the ninjas. _There's someone new in Konoha as well_. The owner would've wanted to add, but it was meant to be a secret, from an old friend of his.

"Oh! Liu Tze-san, it's a good day to you too! I'm looking forward to that special weapon you told me about!" she greeted back. Liu Tze looked at the boy with white eyes and he nodded.

"Dear Tenten, may I ask who is this lovely companion beside you? Is he your boyfriend?" Immediately, Tenten's cheeks were the colors of a ripe tomato, while Neji raised one of his eyebrows at his teammate. Liu Tze can notice a small blush tainted on the white-eyed boy's cheeks.

"Y-You've got it all wrong, Liu-san!" Tenten protested, stuttering just like Hinata, "This is Hyuuga Neji, my teammate!" this time, it was Liu's eyes to widen, his mouth agape as well.

"So you must be Hiashi-_kun's_ nephew~" he commented. Neji's eyes twitched at the emphasis that was added to his uncle's name.

"Yes, yes, I am." He grumbled under his breath.

"But, uh, may I borrow your _teammate_ for a little bit." Liu Tze grabbed Tenten's arm, pulling her away from the Hyuuga prodigy. They stopped at a corner of the room.

"OMG, Tennie! Is he the one you always talk about?" Liu Tze squealed in delight.

"Uh…" Tenten fiddled with her fingers nervously, as the shop owner went for another squeal.

"I SO TOTALLY KNEW IT! Did he ask you out?" he asked in a girly voice.

"No, but Hiashi-sama told him to accompany me…"

"OMG, what for?" and she narrated the current events. Instead of squealing like a little girl, he gave a knowing smirk.

"Tenten, I have a present for you." He said so suddenly that Tenten furrowed her eyebrows.

"Today isn't my birthday…" Tenten protested.

"But today is the day when you have known about your past. Today is a special day."

"…" the weapon's mistress urged him to continue.

"Today is your mother's birthday."

(509—509)

Hiashi is having his tea time. He didn't think Tenten would agree with him. He didn't know why, but the look on her eyes says everything.

But just today, when he saw her barging elegantly (note the sarcasm) into his household, she immediately reminds him of her parents.

He had met Tu when he was already a Jonin. She was at the Siomai stand, eating siomai with her husband, Xing-fu. Xing-fu was someone Hiashi had met when he was chasing after a rogue assassin, only realizing that Xing-fu was chasing the assassin as well.

So, after those two brief encounters, the three met at the siomai stand once again.

"_Oh, Hiashi-kun! Been working a lot, eh? Sounds to me like you need some rest!" Xing-fu shouted at him, his amber eyes glistening with delight._

"_Ah, we meet once again, my friend." Hiashi greeted back, "It has been a long time."_

"_It is so nice to see you again, Hiashi-san." A woman with chocolate brown eyes and brown eyes greeted him as well._

"_It is nice to see you too, Tu-san." Hiashi greeted her back as well, "I see you're both celebrating something." The couple laughed and smiled._

"_We just had news that our baby's gender will be a girl, so we're celebrating!" Tu held up a cup of sake and some siomai._

"_And we're coming up with lots of names!" Xing-fu added._

"_Hn." He grunted, "I see. What names did you come up with already?"_

"_Well, let's see…" Tu took out a long scroll that compiled a list of names._

"_There's Bao Yu, Ching Lan, Chun, Dao-ming, Da Wei, Fang Hua, Fei Yen, Jia Li, Zan, Mei Hua, Qiao, Yin, Yue, Yun, Tai, Song, and there's plenty more…"_

"_I pick Mei Hua. It's beautiful and it represents a kind of flower." Xing-fu commented._

"_But what about Yue? It represents the moon. It is of the honor of the moon goddess."_

"_Or maybe Yun…"_

"_Why not Chun? Or Wing Chun? Or Yong Chun, as to represent the martial art, Wing Chun?"_

"_That's getting old, Tu, why not something else?"_

"_Maybe a name that has the character of heaven perhaps?" Hiashi suggested. The couple looked at him with curious eyes._

"_Like what?"_

"_T'ien?"_

"_Well, T'ien is not a bad name. Although, I still prefer Wing Chun."_

"_Tu…"_

"_But…"_

"_How about Tenten? It means Heavenly heaven. It could also mean lilttle by little, this and that, or here and there." Hiashi suggested._

"_Hmm… well, I like that name… Tenten…" Xing-fu commented, "It has a ring to it. Like…"_

"_Ten out of ten…" Tu smiled triumphantly, "Our weaponry skills are a hundred percent right? It's a Ten out of ten!"_

"_Yes, yes… I like it!"_

"_I as well…" they both held their hands together while looking into each other's eyes, feeling the moment of romance flow within them._

"_Ahem…" Hiashi coughed awkwardly, breaking the moment._

"_Oh, sorry, Hiashi-san." Tu apologized, "We were in the middle of something. But thank you for coming by to have a small chat."_

"_We are truly grateful." Xing-fu added as they both bowed in respect._

"_It is a pleasure and an honor to meet the both of you, Weapon Experts." Hiashi smiled pleasantly and bowed back as a sign of respect._

And since that day, the three of them put all their spare time together at the siomai stand discussing about anything under the sun. Other times, they would train with Ayashi-san for hours. In the end, either Xing-fu won or Hiashi did. Rare times were Tu and Ayashi.

They had their fun… and their jokes made Hiashi happy and delighted.

It was six months after that, they left without a goodbye. On that ninth day of the third month, the only person Hiashi found at the siomai stand was Ayashi and a baby that slept peacefully in her arms. He asked her where the two were, and the only thing that Ayashi could say was: _"The both of them are in a long mission right now. They might not come back in 10 or 11 years time… I'm sorry…_"

All that was left was their only daughter, Tenten, a lone (probable) survivor of the Chao Clan.

**Author's Note: All the probable names mention is located in this website**

**.**

**Thank you for reading! Please do review! :**


	3. Chapter 3

Her Resemblance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm just a fan of NejiTen. :D**

**R&R, people! **

(509—509)

The first time Hiashi met Tenten was during Hinata's sleepover. And the first thought that came to him was "_Isn't that Tu Chao? She seems a lot smaller._" And so he came towards the girl with buns and said, "Tu, it has been a long time. Where have you been?"

_The girl stopped and widened her chocolate brown eyes at him. Her friends, including Hinata, stopped and stared as well_.

"_Excuse me, but my name is Tenten."_ She replied her voice was full of uncertainty and amusement. Hiashi smiled inwardly. The girl truly did sound just like her mother.

"_Ah… Tell me, Tenten, where are your parents?"_ he remembered a sudden sadness that appeared in her eyes when he asked.

"_I have no parents, nor do I have a surname_." She muttered quietly. Hiashi could never forget the sad whisper in her voice. He had a feeling that she knew nothing of her history back then. He also had a suspicion that her parents disappeared to nowhere. That was what Ayashi told him.

But her chocolate brown eyes, her brown hair that was tied up in buns, her style of clothing all resembled like her mother, Tu. A lot.

She is known as the Weapon's Mistress of Konoha, Neji told him. That was also another trait that she inherited that expertise from her parents.

He also heard from Ayashi that someone new is coming to Konoha today. It was someone related to the Chao clan. That was an indication that Tenten isn't the only survivor of the Chao Clan.

Hiashi smiled to himself.

Things are going to work out after all.

"Otou-san, let's play chess!" An enthusiastic voice called out behind him.

"Ah, Hanabi." He recognized that person without even looking back, "Challenging me again?"

"Like always. Didn't I tell you I'm not giving up?" she told him with a slight frown on her face.

"Of course…" he agreed as the little girl opened up the chess board.

(509—509)

"Whoa… what is that?" Tenten's eyes were wide in awe as the Tessen stood before her. She could see the spark of mischievousness sprinkled on his eyes.

"This is an upgraded Tessen, made by the one and only Ayashi-sensei." She held the new weapon in euphoria; her chocolate brown eyes were shining at the smooth surface of the fan.

"This is amazing…" She breathed, "How'd she-"

"Oh, you know how Ayashi-chan is! She added a few little things and well… it's an early birthday present just for you, Tenten-chan!" Tenten looked at the weapon then back at Liu Tze and smiled.

"Thanks Liu Tze! This is the best present you guys ever gave me!"

The owner of the weapon's shop smiled back, "Oh, don't thank me. Thank Ayashi-chan." But she wasn't paying any attention to him anymore. She was toying with the new weapon. Liu Tze watched as Tenten danced along with it, a sparkle In his eyes dropped as she opened the fan and moved her hands.

"Just like your mother…" he whispered. Tomorrow will be a very big day. She would have to know the truth by now. But is it too late? Is today too late?

"Hey, you okay? You're spacing out a lot these days." Tenten asked.

Still distracted, Liu Tze said, "Ah, yeah, I'm fine. You just look great! I be you're _teammate_ is out there, waiting for you! Why don't you go ahead and walk with him? He must be anxious to talk to you."

Cheeks as red as a tomato, Tenten's eyebrows furrowed, "Liu-san, quit teasing me! Let's just go already!"

"Why me? You should go on your _own_. You're _his date_ after all! I still have to clean up a bit, you know." He went over to some dusted materials and started sweeping.

"Okay then… see you!' she gave her goodbye as the shop owner stared at her back, still thinking that she looked just like her mother.

As Neji saw his teammate coming from the corner of the shop, he nodded in greeting.

"Are you done?" he asked, curious at what the two were conversin about.

"Yup!" Tenten chirped happily and held the new weapon hight enough so he can see, "He gave it to me as a present! I'm hoping I could try it on right now! Maybe tomorrow… what do you think, Neji?"

"Well, you could do that tomorrow. We don't have training today, so why not you enjoy your day off. I'll be your cohort."

"…" she gave him a look of confusion.

"What?"

"You're acting strange, Neji. Normally, you'd want to have some training, and then now you go on saying I need a break." She placed her hands on her hips, "What's going on, Neji?"

He sighed, "You're going to have to explain to me the talk you had with Ayashi-sensei. The look on her face seemed a bit serious."

_Oh that one._ Tenten remembered that it was Hiashi that ordered Neji to come along with her. It wasn't a date, after all. Taking away the disappointed feelings aside, she suggested, "Hmm, why don't we go to Ichiraku's and I'll explain? It's my treat!" She quickly grabbed his hand, "Let's go!"

"Hn." Neji grunted once more as they both dashed off to the Ramen Shop.

(509—509)

"You gave it to her already?" a figure from the shadows appeared in the corner of the weapon shop. Liu Tze bowed in greeting.

"Yes, she was pleased on what you've created. It was marvelous. The way she danced around with it reminds me of her mother!"

Ayashi smiled with a reply, "It suits her well. I used to make lots of those during my genin days with Tu when I visited her in China." The smiled faded into a frown when Liu Tze came over for a big hug.

"I'm sorry you had to get involved with this." He whispered in her ear. Ayashi breathed in the smell of strawberries and ice cream and hugged back.

"It's fine." She sighed in defeat, "I'm already involved with this shit for a long time, Li. I'm worried for the both of them. They haven't come back ever since that day. I wonder if things will get better when _she_ comes in to the picture."

"Everything'll be alright." Liu Tze assured her, "Do not worry."

"But is it the right thing to do? To trust _her_? What if she does something that will harm both Tu's daughter _and_ the Hyuuga prodigy?"

"Then we'll think of something. Just don't worry about it too much. You won't be able to concentrate with that kind of spirit. Now where is the Ayashi _everyone_ knows?" she smiled and pulled away, giving a thumbs up.

"She has always been here. Just hiding." She replied, giving her signature smirk.

He smirked back, "Good. Now where were we?"

(509—509)

"Hn." Neji grunted after his teammate told him of the information Ayashi gave her, "It all fits into one piece now."

Tenten frowned. He knew something that she wasn't aware off. Stupid Prodigy.

"What are you talking about?"

He told her about the lady he accidentally met earlier and took out the bracelet for Tenten to see.

"Is this yours?" he asked her.

"No, but it feels like I own it." She replied, giving a puzzled look as she took the bracelet and putting it on. It feels familiar. Just by the silver color and the name engraved on it made her remember a woman with chocolate eyes and brown hair, just like her. She remembered the smell the woman had when she was born: Mocha.

_Tenten…_

Just by that voice, she knows it's her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Her Skills

**Hey guys! Detective Neji is on the case, along with the Weapon's Mistress! This is just the beginning of action, people! More will come the next chapter! **

**Also, I'd like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENTEN! **

**Read on!**

(509—509)

Tenten laid her head against the soft pillow. It was night time and almost everyone was asleep. Everything seemed to piece together, she mused. But what bothered her was the Dark Nins that came when her parents escaped. Were they caught? Are they dead? Or maybe the Dark Nins couldn't find them, so they gave and went back to where they came from. She shouldn't get so hopeful, though. But what if they came back to find that there was a survivor of the Chao Clan? Will things change drastically?

She took a deep breath and exhaled. She couldn't sleep with those thoughts lingering in her head. She decided to take a small walk around the Hyuuga Compound for awhile.

By the time she got to the training grounds, Tenten took out the new weapon the shop owner gave her and stared in awe.

"What are you doing here?" she turned around and smiled.

"Neji, you're here!" she exclaimed.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?" he asked when she came towards him, "Training starts at five. It's already twelve in the midnight."

"I couldn't sleep." She muttered, "Too many thoughts in my mind right now."

"Hn." He grunted. No one wanted to talk to one another right now. Each has their thoughts they're lost in.

Neji is piecing everything together. The only thing left now is how Hiashi got into the mess. He must have known something more about the Chao clan and the intentions of the Dark Nins. If they were to arrive here, would the whole village be affected by this mess, or would Tenten be the only one who would be?

Tenten couldn't stop thinking about that bracelet. Did her mother make it? And what about her parents? Are they still alive? What's so special about the Chao Clan that got the Dark Nins interested in them. There are still questions that are unanswered. Too many of them. Tenten doesn't know where to start investigating. And what's more, how is Hiashi going to help out in this? Why is he dragging Neji into the situation? Sure, he's her teammate and hell of a damn prodigy, but this is about finding her family, damnit. This is her problem. If people are involved with this too much, something bad might happen.

Speaking of Neji, Tenten took a glance at her side. He was sitting in a relaxed position, staring down at the floor with his eyebrows creased. Whenever she sees that expression, she smiles. She had always admired her teammate ever since the day they met. Back then, he was so cold to everyone, even to her. But because of his battle with Naruto, he changed. He was less anti-social and spoke in a very calm manner. Naruto gave him hope. Naruto always has a way for someone to change. That was his specialty, Tenten guessed. She should mentally thank him for that, because she really likes the Neji right now.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Huh?" She broke away from the thought and stared through that pupil-less grey eyes. Tenten blushed under his gaze and looked away.

"Nothing." She muttered quietly, "It was nothing." She abruptly stood up and took her new weapon with her.

"I'll just start practicing. You won't mind, right?" she asked, glancing his way.

He shook his head.

She smiled, "Good." She held the new weapon in her hands and started practicing.

She was always like that, Tenten. She was cheerful, outgoing, and optimist. She has her way with things and she's an arduous weapons expert. She knows a million of weapons and could learn any in a split second. She doesn't know it yet, but she's a real genius, especially in Math. Her way with figures and numbers goes way beyond an average ninja. Neji wonders why she wasn't as well known as Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, or even his cousin, Hinata.

He watched at Tenten in awe as she played with the weapon along her fingers, hands, arms… she was beautiful. Why hadn't he noticed that before? Why now, when something worse is going to happen?

…

There was a slight movement. Neji could feel it. He had a hunch Tenten could feel it as well because she stopped practicing. She turned her gaze at him and he nodded.

He activated his Byakugan and scanned the area. Up above his left, he saw a man, dressed in black, clutching a katana. Alarmed, Neji stood up, looking towards where the man was.

"Tenten get ready." He said.

"On it." In a second, she was already holding a tonfa on each hand. Neji waited for the man to make a move.

An arrow shot towards the air, going straight at the man. Neji looked behind him and saw Tenten holding a bow.

"He's gone Neji." She told him.

"I know." He said, "We'll stay here for a few hours. We'll just watch around for intruders. Possibly, he's on of the Dark Nins. We'll have to be careful from now onw."

"Ok." Tenten reluctantly agreed. She wanted to take a short nap. Clearly, her plans were ruined all because of an intruder. She had a feeling he wouldn't come back until tomorrow, but knowing Neji… Tenten sighed.

_Oh well. No naps for me._ She thought tiredly as she summoned a tonfa instead of a bow and arrow.

(509—509)

Today is her birthday. And she is sleeping on it. She has had a tired night and she's not going to let someone ruin her day, especially a certain stoic Hyuuga prodigy who was bugging her at five in the morning.

"Get up." He pushed her bacik, urging her to turn her head to him.

"What?" she groaned. She opened her eyelids slightly a little.

"Training."

"No."

"_Tenten_."

"No, Neji. I don't want to. Not today."

"But you-"

"I changed my mind. I' sleeping the whole morning and you're not going to do anything about it. And even if you did, I'm not going to follow your orders, you stupid prodigy.

With that, she turned her back at him, leaving a very frustrating Neji in a short fuse. With a heavy sigh, he walked out of the guest room. A few minutes later, he was in the dining room, only to find Hiashi and Hinata.

"Ah, Neji." Hiashi called once he took notice of his nephew, "Good to see you this early in the morning. Today is a special day and a guest is arriving at noon."

"What are we celebrating today?" the Hyuuga prodigy asked, slightly amused at Hiashi's beaming face turned into surprise.

"You don't know?"

"No." he shook his head slightly.

"Neji… it's Tenten's birthday." Neji furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"Tenten?"

"Of course. Did she not tell you?" _No. she never does._ Hiashi, sensing his silence, took it as a no. He got up from the chair and excused himself out of the room.

"Neji-nii, have you found her a present yet?" Hinata asked.

"No,"

"Well, maybe you should buy her a new weapon." She suggested, taking a sip of tea, "I'm sure she likes one."

He sighed in defeat, "No… she already has one. Actually, she prefers that one instead of just a kunai."

"Oh?" Hinata gave a questioned look. Neji only nodded and excused himself. He didn't feel like eating today. He didn't want to train, since it was Tenten's birthday. It was his fault he didn't know. After all the years he has been teammates with Tenten, the only thing he didn't know about is her birthday.

As he passed through the second corridor, his thoughts directed on the guest who is to be coming today. He was definitely sure that this had something to do with Tenten's situation. It was most likely the woman he had bumped into yesterday. But what happens then? Will all of this be solved immediately? Or will it take one small baby step at a time? Either way, it all comes down to the Dark Nins against Tenten. But how much will it affect? The entire village or just Tenten herself?

The guestroom door opened. Out came Tenten in her usual sparring attire. She gave a bright smile towards him when their eyes met, but he gave his usual frown. Her smile slowly faded.

"Didn't you say you're sleeping on your training?" he asked.

"I was, but I couldn't sleep anymore, since _you_ had to barge in and wake me up." She grumbled. Neji smiled a little and chuckled. Tenten looked up and stared at him.

"You're actually laughing…" she muttered in awe. Neji eyed her a little.

"Did you say something?" he asked and she shook her head slightly, smiling at him.

"No, it's nothing. Did you want something?" she asked, changing the topic. She knew that there was something going on because it was rare for Neji to frown that way. When he told her the latest news given from Hiashi, her smile slowly faded.

"I also forgot to tell you Happy Birthday." He said, eating his words. He saw Tenten give a small smile, but he could tell there was a hint of sadness. Neji was confused. It was her birthday after all. Why isn't she happy?

"Thanks." She said as briefly as he greeted her, "I guess I should prepare myself when it comes down with these Dark Nins."

Neji nodded, "You should be," he agreed, "If they know that you are a young survivor of the Chao clan, the whole village might be affected."

"Why?"

"Think about it Tenten. Imagine if those Dark Nins are pretty strong, they'd do anything to find you, even if it takes a long time to destroy Konoha. If there was a plan to stop them before this happens, then we should act upon it." He explained.

"…" Tenten stared at the ground in deep thought. A lot of emotions flooded in her mind. She was really happy that she finally found a family that she actually belonged to. She was worried about the Dark Nins doing everything even to destroy the village she loves. Then, there was that guest. She was slightly mad that no one ever bothered explaining to her all those years ago and then now… now the will, when there already is a threat. Things could've gotten worse if they never did tell her ASAP.

She sighed in defeat, "I'll prepare for whatever comes my way… but that doesn't mean I can't celebrate my own birthday properly." She muttered the last part. She was still disappointed that Neji never gave her a single present during the years of their teammate-ship. Oh well. She guesses she needs to suck it up and hide her sadness.

With that final thought, she looked up at him and gave a fake smile, then turned her heels to the opposite direction. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now, even to Neji.

(509—509)

Ayashi has everything planned like the back of her hand. She knows what to say, what to do and what would happen next. The only problem was, will everything go according to plan? Or will there be something that will stop it?

Well, of course there will be… she would be stupid if she doesn't know that. She wonders if Tenten would be able to handle everything once she knows the whole story of her family.

"Are you ready?" Liu Tze came out from his weapon shop and walked towards Ayashi. The woman nodded meekly.

"Yeah."

"Is something wrong?" the shop owner asked; his eyes showing deep concern for his best friend.

"Just fine." She replied, "Where is she?"

He pointed to the direction of where the Hyuuga Manor was. "She's on her way."

"At five in the morning?"

"Well, she is that desperate to see Tenten-chan that badly." Liu Tze shrugged as if it was nothing, "We have to hurry up though. She's probably waiting for us." He offered a hand to Ayashi. She immediately took hold of it and the both started walking.

_If only Ayashi-chan knows where they are…_ Liu Tze thought, _but then again, she would be in grave danger if she does know…_ he clutched her hand tighter, assuring her that everything will be fine. She squeezed back, replying that she's as fine as she is. She doesn't need too much comfort.

Liu Tze smiled. _That's the Ayashi-kun I know._

By the time they reached the Hyuuga Manor, they spotted a woman of her 30's dressed in a brown cloak. Her hood was down, and so was her thick black hair. Her amber eyes stared right through Ayashi's amber ones.

_That little bitch, thinking she's so pretty. She doesn't even have any fashion sense at all._ Liu Tze grunted. The woman tore her gaze away from Ayashi's to Liu's.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the gay best friend… Did you change your sexuality issues and started going out with my sister?" she teased, giving that familiar smirk that he hated so much.

"For the record, I'm bisexual and yes your sister and I are totally official." He sneered.

"Oh, please," she rolled her eyes, "Didn't she tell you that she's _already_ engaged to someone else?" Liu had his mouth hanging open as he turned to Ayashi.

"Is this true?" his girlfriend ignored him. She was only glaring at her older sister.

"Didn't I already make myself clear that I don't want him?" she growled, "This is my life now, whether you like it or not." She looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'll explain about this once we're done for today." She apologized.

Liu Tze sighed and squeezed her hand tightly, "It's find, as long as you tell me everything. You owe me an explanation." She smiled slightly and gave a kiss on his cheek. He smiled back and squeezed her hand a little harder.

"Um, hello, are you forgetting something?" the both of them ended their moment and turned to the woman who was glaring at them impatiently.

Liu cleared his throat, "As I was saying, what brings you here at five in the morning? I thought you'd come a little later."

The woman shrugged, "I'm quite eager on meeting this famous Weapon's Mistress. Who was her name again?"

"It's Tenten." Three heads turned to the opened Hyuuga Manor gate. There came out a brunette who had her hair tied in two buns and a Hyuuga prodigy standing beside her. The woman smirked.

"I knew it. I so totally knew it! You're just like your mother!" she exclaimed loudly, causing some birds to fly away. Tenten and Neji simply waited and stared while Ayashi and Liu Tze prepared themselves. The woman smirked slyly and secretly took a kunai out of her pocket.

"Think Fast!" the kunai went straight to Tenten. The weapons' mistress caught it without blinking an eye and swung it back at the woman.

The woman dodged in the nick of time and threw three more shurikens. As expected, the weapon's expert dodged them all at once. She summoned a tonfa and charged. The woman gave her first strike. Tenten blocked thankfully and gave a round house, but it never came in contact with the woman. She, then, took out a small scroll and threw as many weapons as possible. The woman swiftly dodged past every single weapon. She disappeared. Tenten stopped what she was doing and waited. A blade was pressed onto the side of her neck.

"That's a really interesting strategy you got there, Miss Tenten, but as usual, your skills are as trashy as your mother's." the woman whispered softly in her ear. Tenten smirked.

"Oh? Are you even sure?" she asked.

The woman smirked back, "Seeing as the situation right now, I most certainly am."

"But what happens if I do this!" white smoke enveloped the both of them. Tenten took her disappearing act, the woman mused. A kunai shot out from no where and she dodged.

_Nice try Tenten! But you're not the one who's going to win!_

Sooner or later, hundreds of weapons came flying at her. She could barely evade from all of them. All of a sudden, a fist came in contact with her stomach. Being the one who barely dodged it, the woman fell onto the ground, head down. The smoke cleared as Tenten towered over her. She had a triumphant smile on her face.

"How was that for a mother's daughter?" she asked, "Was she still as weak as you think she is?"

The woman smirked back, "Nope. It's quite the opposite to be honest." The woman groaned a little and stood up. She stretched out a friendly hand.

"My name is Riyoga Chao, Xing-fu's ex-fiance."


	5. Chapter 5

Slight, Slightly, Slightest

**Hello people! How are you? Did you get to read the latest chapter? Well, it's finally here, with some mysteries revealed! Detective Neji and his girlfriend (soon-to-be), Tenten are on a mission to save her clan! Ok, that was too much of a speech. Anyways, here is the next chapter! Don't forget to read and review people!**

**Oh and note the slight, slightly, and slightest. I was playing with them. :)) **

(509—509)

Tenten stared at her in disbelief. She never knew anything about her father courting a woman who was a relative of his family… she turned to Ayashi for an explanation but her sensei's eyes were focused on Riyoga. There was something else that she is missing here, but what?

Riyoga cleared her throat. "Shall we all gather inside?" she asked in formal Chinese. After she went in, the rest followed. Neji stared at his teammate's back, wondering what was going on in her mind right now. He hoped she wouldn't break down at any moment. Now is not the time.

As everyone gathered in the Hyuuga living room, Hiashi came in, along with his daughters. Somehow, he had expected this. All was going according to plan. The only thing blocking all of it is that one woman he always had to deal with, Riyoga.

He had never seen such a woman who was slutty. He apologizes for the term, but it fitted her description perfectly. The first time he met her, he knew she was trouble. He knew that she'd do anything to win Xing-fu's heart even if he was a married man. She was that much of an evil witch, but the one thing he doesn't know was her intentions after winning his heart. There's a fifty percent possibility that Riyoga could be a traitor; a double agent. But for now, he need not to worry about it.

"So, shall we begin?" Riyoga asked; a sly grin crept up her beautiful face.

"Begin what? If you want a fight, say so." Liu Tze growled, which made Tenten turn her attention towards him. She had never seen him so angry before, she thought. Something must have happened between the three of them. Whatever happened, it was probably Riyoga who started it all.

"I was going to say discussion, Liu. If you don't want anything from me, then leave." Liu growled, but silently acquiesced. Tenten knew he didn't have any choice but to obey.

"As I was saying, shall we?" Riyoga asked again. The atmosphere around them tensed. The deafening silence grew louder.

"Start off with the Dark Nins." Tenten began, "Why are they so adamant on me; on the Chao clan? What is their benefit once they captured or kill all of us?"

_She's striking a lot of questions all at once_, Neji thought. It was bold of her to do so but, as of the situation right now, there is a need of a sudden haste. The more they keep on hiding their secrets, the more time they're wasting.

As they all expected, Riyoga gave a cunning smile. "It's because our knowledge of weapons is so great that the Dark Nins would do _anything_ to have it. Not to mention my dear Xing-fu's reputation as a black smith came across their ears and… you know what happens next."

"Is that all?" Tenten asked.

"Yes." Ayashi piped up before the woman had any remark to spill, "There is one technique that Xing-fu had mastered from Tu after all these years of training."

Riyoga glared at her sister with rancour. "Are you spouting lies like always, dear sister? If it is-"

"I'm not." Tenten's senseis cut her off, "And don't say anything so ill about Tu-san. You're just denying that she's stronger than you."

"I am-"

"And don't you ever dare to think of hurting Ayashi-san. You're the one who betrayed us in the first place." Liu Tze growled like a predator. The tension in the atmosphere increased as all eyes turned to Riyoga; all were demanding an explanation.

Tenten cleared her throat. "Anyone care to explain about all the stuff you never mentioned to me?" silence replied. Each adult avoided her eyes. No one was willing to cooperate.

She sighed in disappointment, "Fine. Have it your way. Go squabble like a bunch children." The weapon's mistress abruptly stood up, ignored all the stares, and walked out of the living room with confidence. Neji followed.

Silence walked with them, as the two went from hallway to hallway. Neji cleared his throat.

"So what's your next move, birthday girl?" he asked with a slight tease in his tone. He didn't want her to feel completely down during a special day like this.

She sighed once more, "I don't know. I'll probably be off training in the woods."

"On your birthday?"

She gave a knowing look and said, "I thought you wanted to train."

"But this is your birthday we're talking here. What do you want to do? Surely there's something you want to do other than training… or is it just training?"

Tenten stopped and stared at her feet for a moment. Of course she wanted to train! Throwing weapons around was the only way to make she feel better whenever she was down, sad or even lonely. But now she has Neji by her side, her minds seemed to be insipid on training. For some unknown reason, she felt that she needed to spend some time with Neji today. Yeah, she likes him and all, but she doesn't want to venture too far from friendship. Even if somewhere inside her yearned for it, she knew Neji wouldn't.

"Sure… but let's eat outside!" she decided, as she quickly grabbed Neji's arm in excitement, "We'll train tomorrow!"

The Hyuuga prodigy glanced at his teammate and smiled the smallest of smiles. Old habits die hard.

(509—509)

The atmosphere in the living room was slight at ease after Tenten's walk out. Everyone wasn't in the mood of talking, or rather "squabbling" as Tenten puts it.

Hiashi cleared his throat, "Would any of you care to have a cup of tea?" he politely offered as he gestured his daughters to make one.

"Yes," Liu Tze was the first to respond, "Tea would be lovely." He locked eyes with Ayashi, who only nodded.

"Tea would be good." Riyoga spoke up and the man quickly glared at her.

"He wasn't talking to you." He rudely said.

She glared back and said, "He wasn't talking _only_ to you."

Before Liu could give another smart comeback, Hiashi intervened with a small hot cup of tea that Hinata magically prepared. "Tea is served." He said as he placed the cup infront of him. Hinata and Hanabi placed each cup in front of the two women.

They drank.

Hiashi cleared his throat once again, "Aren't any of you going to run after Tenten?" no one answered. They were too busy drinking their tea.

Hiashi sighed exasperatedly. It was as if he were talking to a bunch of little kids who are petulant over some minor trifle.

"I'll give time for you to conciliate." With that, he walked away without another word, with his daughters tagging behind.

Ayashi stood up. "I'm going after Tenten."

Her fiancé mimicked her actions. "I'm coming too."

Riyoga stood up, "I'm coming as well."

The man whipped his head towards her, "No you're not." He snapped.

"And you're not coming either, Liu." Ayashi piped up, "I'm going to Tenten alone. I don't think you both will be able to handle her weapons." Before the two could protest, Ayashi turned her back at them and vanished like a ninja.

It took her awhile to find the two of them. She knew the weapon's mistress had a lot of hideouts. They used to play hide-and-seek when the expert was just an innocent little girl. But that was back then. This was a full-grown ninja she's talking here.

She caught Tenten sitting by the calm lake with Neji. They were eating a birthday cake.

Ayashi's stern face softened the slightest bit. She had completely forgotten the fact that it was her birthday today. Even if she gave her present the day before, not once did she greet her this morning. It must've been hard for Tenten; that she had to know about the truth yesterday, that she had to know Xing-fu's ex-fiancé and to witness their wrangle without having the slightest knowledge of what her family is capable of doing, or what the Dark Nins are capable of doing. She is the next heir to the throne after all. She is the last survivor of the new generation.

"Care to have a seat?" Ayashi looked up to see Tenten.

"Yeah," her sensei for fifteen years replied in a soft whisper, "Sure."

Neji abruptly stood up and said, "I have some things to attend." He gave Tenten one last longing look and left. This gave the opportunity to have some lone time with her niece, Ayashi thought when she sat down beside the weapon's mistress.

"So what would you like to know?"

"Everything." That could take a long time, but it had been too long for Ayashi to hide this from her. Tenten deserved to know more about this.

"It all started when Xing-fu and the rest of the cousins of his age were sixteen." Ayashi gave a dramatic pause. She waited until Tenten told her to continue.

"Sixteen was the time to look for a partner; a fiancé to be exact. For us from the Chao clan, it is time for our parents to arrange our marriages. Riyoga was Xing-fu's fiancé back then. He never liked her. The only thing my sister sees in him was power and title. But sixteen was also a time when he courted Tu, my best friend. They had loved each other before he was dragged down by arranged marriage. When Riyoga heard about this, she did everything to destroy their beloved relationship. There was one time when she nearly got Xing-fu drunk just so she could take advantage of him. But Tu stood beside him even when Riyoga went too far, because she knew that Xing-fu would never leave her for another woman unless he told her so. Their bond was far stronger than Riyoga to handle.

But she never gave up. When we moved to Konoha, she still paid him a visit, giving presents and chocolates while giving the evil glare at my best friend. But after their disappearance, she never came."

"But why did Liu-san imply that she was a traitor from the start?" Tenten asked after Ayashi told her tale.

"That was because she was suspected for secretly conniving with the Dark Nins…" Ayashi replied softly, "But let's not dwell on this for now. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow, while we celebrate. Today is your birthday after all." Tenten smiled.

"I'm glad you remembered."

Ayashi smiled back; her mouth was ready to change the subject, "Speaking of relationships and ex-fiancés, is there something going on between you and Neji?" it was then when she saw her niece's cheeks flush the darkest shades of red.

"N-no." she stuttered, averting her gaze away from her sensei, "W-we're just teammates!"

Ayashi laughed, "But how come I see you and him together yesterday? Was that nothing?"

"Of course it was nothing." The weapon's expert sighed sadly, "Neji only came with me because Hiashi told him to."

If there's one thing Ayashi secretly knew about Hiashi and love, it spells as MATCHMAKER. Those two idiots may not notice it, but that old man of a Hyuuga is doing everything in his power for them to be together. There may be some doubts on his method, but it sure is working! This was the reason why she tells all the juicy love gossip to him. He's an excellent love advisor.

"Speaking of fiancés," Tenten abruptly changed the topic, "Is Liu-san really your fiancé?"

Ayashi gave a soft smile. "Yes." Tenten gave a horrified look.

"I thought he was gay all along…" she muttered under her breathe, which made Ayashi giggle.

"Tenten, he's bisexual."

"Oh." That's the only reply she can come up with since that last statement finally made sense… in a way.

"Come on, let's bring you home before Neji Wedgie becomes real worried." Her sensei said as she stood up. She stretched out a hand to Tenten.

Holding hands in silent agreement, the two of them trudged their way back to the Hyuuga Manor.

(509—509)

"What took you so long?" Neji asked. Tenten could tell there was a small hint of concern in his voice that she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach.

"We were talking about nonsense." She replied, "Why? Missed me?" Neji could feel a teasing tone in her voice, but he wasn't a hundred percent sure if she was slightly serious about it.

"Hn." It was the only thing that came out from his mouth. For some unknown reason he was slightly bothered by her question. Did he seriously miss her? Well, he was desperately looking for her form corridor to corridor… did that mean he was missing her?

He looked at Tenten, who turned her back at him. Of course he missed her! She was his teammate after all! He should be looking out for her! But why did he feel there's something more than just missing her? Could it be…?

"Hey, Neji, is something wrong?" he looked up and saw Tenten's face inches away from his. He resisted the urge to touch her fair cheeks.

"No… nothing's wrong." It couldn't be. It's impossible for him to love someone. He only fears that she would never love someone like him… it's impossible… even if he may feel the slightest heart-beating emotion for Tenten, her feelings might not reciprocate his. It was just impossible.

He straightened his back and walked out. "Hiashi is looking for you." Those were his last words before slightly closing the door, leaving Tenten slightly baffled by his actions.

What was wrong with Neji? He seemed fine awhile ago. Was it something that she said? Was it something that he thought? Whatever it was, it made him slightly disappointed. She wondered why…


	6. Chapter 6

Her Limited Time

**Hello once again, NejiTen lovers! It's back again with Detective Neji and his (sort-of) girlfriend Tenten on the case of finding the Dark Nins, and her parents. Since it's always NejiTen, AyashixLiu, Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata plus Riyoga, I guess I should include the Youthful-Wannabees, Gai and Lee! :D I might have to add others as well, since it's been a long time since I included them in some story. :")**

**Oh, and uh, there's gonna some drama parts for Ayashi and Liu… read on if you want to know.**

**To all NejiTen fans, spread the NejiTen Love! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I OWN THE PLOT! :D **

(509—509)

The next day seemed to pass by slowly, Tenten thought, as she laid her head on the soft grass. She was just chilling in her room when some idiot Prodigy called her to come out and train, ruining her peaceful nap.

She sighed. He was always training. She wonders what he does other than training and meditation. Tenten couldn't imagine him watching television or playing video games. Though, she could imagine him reading books. Other than that, there's nothing she could think of.

Although, walking sure adds to the list.

"Walk a little faster, Tenten. I'm in need of assistance." Neji said, as they were walking along the streets of Konoha seconds after he picked her up.

She sighed once more, "Yes, you're Highness."

"What was that?" his head turned a little to glance at her.

"N-nothing." She averted her gaze from him. Sometimes he could be little demanding. She was tired of it, wishing he could just tell her he likes her and it would result to them dating three times a week (or more).

But then again, he wasn't the guy who would go out with women. He wasn't the type to believe in such romance as she does. He was serious, stoic and solemn. That's Neji for you.

In a few minutes of strolling, they were able to reach their training area, where their comrades were squawking their daily "youthful" speech routine.

"Tenten, Neji-kun!" Lee called them over, "IT HAS BEEN A YOUTHFUL WHILE!"

"COME SING WITH US! YOUR YOUTHFULNESS SHOULDN'T GO TO WASTE!" Gaid added, lifting a bottle of tequila. Tenten gaped in horror while Neji had his eyebrows raised in a few inches.

"What have you been doing? Is that alcohol you're holding?"

"I call it the YOUTHFUL DRINK FOR YOUTHFUL MEN!" their sensei laughed boisterously, taking a few sips of the alcoholic beverage. His face was red from all the drinks, like he had been doing so since last night. Lee wasn't any better. His pants were on fire. Literally. Tenten wondered how the hell it turned out this way. It's another Face Palm indeed.

Neji grumbled, "Let's just go and leave these idiots to die. Come on, Tenten."

"Sure thing Neji!" Tenten chirped from behind. It's time to start their training.

*30 minutes later*

"HAAAH!" Tenten threw a bunch of kunai right at Neji, who easily dodged them in a split second. She fumed. She knew she wasn't going anywhere. So, she took out a scroll and unsealed her silver bo staff. Tenten spun it a few times before charging at her teammate.

One.

A dodge.

Two.

A block.

Three.

A slip.

A jab.

A dodge.

A kick.

A block.

A strike.

A dodge.

Tenten took her chance. She dropped her staff and gave a jab, with Neji blocking it quickly. She gave a 45 kick, only to have him blocking it again. She gave a cross, but he quickly evaded and "poked" her chest. She quickly dodged, grabbed his wrist and pulled.

He smirked.

"Where'd you learn that from?"

Tenten smirked back.

"That's a secret." She twisted and gave a kick, to which Neji blocked in a nick of time.

"You improved." He mused, "That's a compliment, by the way."

Tenten gave her signature grin, "You know how to woo a woman Neji. The only trait you're still lacking is how often you smile."

"Oh?" he asked with feigned interest, "How often should I smile, oh wise one?"

"Hmmm…" Tenten hummed, pretending to think. She looked around her and noticed they had stopped their little spar, "Maybe everyday." She gave a surprised jab, to which Neji blocked quickly. He was quite shocked that Tenten gave the blow without warning, but hid the impressed look with his stoic face.

"Maybe, when a girl passes by, so she'll know if you're interested in her." She quickly took out a scroll and threw out hundreds of weapons, to which Neji nearly dodged all except three, which the first went past his right shoulder, the second went past his left and the third went past his thigh.

He smirked.

"Quite a distraction, Tenten." He said, "You know how to humor a man well." She knew where this was going.

"Oh? How so?" she copied his tone of feigned interest he used earlier. She secretly grabbed a kunai from her pocket and waited.

"Hmm… your strength." Neji charged with a full-on cross. At the same time, Tenten placed her hand on his elbow and let the punch pass by her. She, then, quickly strikes his neck with her kunai, only to have Neji grabbing her wrist and twisting it, resulting to Tenten to groan in pain.

"Your wit." He took this chance to give a hook, but the Weapon's Mistress saw through it and placed another kunai on his neck. They paused.

"It's a draw this time." Neji grumbled, "Where in Konoha's name did you get those moves? You trained with Ayashi-sensei didn't you?"

She laughed, "If you say so… but that's not all, you know…"

The Hyuuga Prodigy sighed, "And it's probably a secret as well. Let's just have some lunch. Ichiraku's, am I right?"

The Weapon's Mistress gave a quick nod, "Sure. It's your treat, by the way, since I almost got the upper hand." She gave a playful jab.

He laughed dryly, "Nice try, Tenten, but it's a draw, so each of us pay our own. Agreed?"

She huffed, "Fair enough."

(509—509)

"Sister, you are just wasting your effort over such trifles. Teach her something our clan, our style and the way _we_ Chao's can fight." Riyoga said. They were once again at the weapon shop, eating lunch. No one dared to argue about yesterday's banter nor to talk about the conversation between the master and student. Ayashi wasn't someone who could be dealt with so easily. She was the strongest amongst the three. The other two respected that and decided that there shouldn't be any squabble starting today.

"This isn't some trifle, Riyoga." Ayashi growled in a grave voice, "This technique that Tu's family had passed down from generation to generation might be of use for Tenten in the near future."

Riyoga huffed and continued eating in silence. She tired so hard to be better than Tu, and yet her own sister chose that woman over her. For many years, Riyoga sought to be the best, and yet all her efforts have gone to waste, because some woman from the Hangtze clan just had to steal the spotlight. Riyoga sighed. She got up from her chair and walked out, leaving the two with quizzical expressions. She has work to do.

She took out her cellphone, dialed some numbers and waited. When the person from the other line picked up, she said, "Operation: Catch the Pigeon starts in 24 hours. Prepare yourselves."

"Where shall we catch _it_?" It was obvious that the receiver was a man, for he had a deep, mysterious voice. Riyoga gave a satisfied smirk.

Oh boy, things are getting hotter and hotter.

*Back at the shop*

"I wonder what that woman is up to." Liu Tze took another bite of sushi and swallowed it in an instant. He was obviously suspicious with the person whom Riyoga was calling. He abhorred that woman since the day she took a turn on Tu and Xing-fu's relationship. Not only was she capable of doing so, but also for almost ruining Ayashi and his as well. He was fed up with her. He almost crushed her to tiny microscopic pieces if Ayashi didn't stop him. Oh, he has forgiven her, but trusting her was the hardest things he would ever do because he knew she was up to something… something sinister…

"You should relax, Li." Ayashi said, taking another sip of chocolate milk shake, "This is my sister we're talking about, not a witch who's going to abominate the entire world."

"Hmph… you always see something good in anyone… but you've never seen the bad side of her. Oh wait! Actually, you did but you chose to ignore it!" she glared.

"What? It's true! Have you forgotten what she did to our relationship Ayashi? Have you forgotten to what she almost did to Tu-chan?"

"Will you let it go?" she banged the table with her hands, forcing herself to stand up in the process, "Once in the past is always in the past, Liu! You have to let that go! I know it's hard for you, but she's on-"

"On our side, Ayashi?" he bellowed and stood up as well, "You must have forgotten when she called-"

"Haven't we agreed on this? Two days ago, you seemed fine with. But now, you're here, complaining and _bitching_ on what had happened all those years ago!" he opened his mouth to retort, but she raised a hand to stop him.

"Please let that go, Li. Right now, we have to focus our energy in Tenten. She is in grave danger. There's a high chance that her parents are alive and still waiting for the right moment to fight the Dark Nins. We're here to focus on the present and to move on to the future, not to dwell in the past…" he sighed in disdain and looked away.

"I need to go to Tenten. She has to learn that technique as soon as possible." She silently walked towards the door and stopped.

"Let's not fight like this anymore, okay?" she left without a spare glance. Liu looked down at the left over food and reminisced the better days. He sighed and scratched his head. He misses them dearly. He wanted to tell her his secret that he knew what Riyoga was planning, but he couldn't. It was a sworn oath not to tell anyone about this secret. He sighed once more and fixed the table.

When will this problem ever end?

(509—509)

"Ne, Tenten, Neji-kun! Over here!" Lee waved at them. Coincidentally, the place was packed. Lee sat in between Choji and Kiba who sat beside Sakura and Hinata. Tenten immediately sat beside Hinata and Neji sat beside her.

"Excuse me, what would you like to order?" a young woman asked. The two replied to have an order of the Jumbo Special Ramen Combo (with sprite).

"Coming right up!" and the woman disappeared into the kitchen.

"So guess what?" everyone turned their heads towards Sakura, "Naruto sent us a letter!" everyone had their attention on the little piece of paper the medic-ninja-in-training held.

"What did it say?"

"Did you get to read it yet?"

"Holy cow, I could hardly believe that it's been almost a year since he left! I wonder what he's up to?"

"Maybe he's off looking for Sasuke, I bet." Kiba guessed.

"Or maybe he's travelling around the world with Jiraiya-sensei who's probably in some bar, hitting on other women." Chouji said, resulting Hinata's face burning crimson in slight jealousy.

"Will you guys calm down?" Sakura said, "Just be quiet and let me open the damn letter!" after a few seconds of silence of unfolding the piece of paper, she read:

"_To everyone,_

_Hey guys! It's the same as usual here: training and sleeping. I've probably upgraded my skills a lot higher than last year's already! But there's a lot to improve on and there's more to work on._

_Pervy Sage is still as pervy as ever… late every night, he'd bring home some slut from a high classed bar and bang her! I could hear them from the other room and there's lots of moaning in there!_

_But anyways, how's life there? Is Granny Tsunade still drinking sake? Is Sakura improving on her medic skills? Did Chouji slim down a few pounds? Did Bushy Brows trim his eyebrows already? Is Kakashi-sensei still reading that porno book? I have so many questions to ask, and I miss you all! I hope to see you soon!_

_Naruto _

"I can't wait to see the new Naruto-kun!" Lee hollered, "I have trained hard everyday! I've also upgraded my youthfulness as well, so he better watch out!"

"Don't get so cocky there, Lee." Kiba said, "I have some new skills to show off."

"And I trimmed down a little too!" Chouji added. Everyone grew silent and had their eyes trained on him.

He sweatdropped, "It was at least a few pounds you know! That counts!" and the topic continues on about dieting and slimming down, with Kiba and Lee for advice. Hinata and Sakura retained the conversation about Naruto going while Neji and Tenten kept to themselves. They have a long day to go. No one should know any of their doings. That could lead to great danger to everyone else.

After eating at the ramen shop, the two went back to their training grounds, where they found Ayashi waiting for them. She brought a pair of training Tessen. She seemed a little cheerful today, Tenten thought, but she knew that smile was only sugarcoating the pain her sensei was hiding.

"Oh, good, Tenten. You're here." Tenten smiled.

"Safe and sound." She replied.

Ayashi only nodded and turned to Neji, "Neji, this is a battle between Tenten and I, so it's up to you to stay or not."

Neji nodded. He had a slight suspicion that something bad might come up, whether now or tomorrow. He knows that there is little time left for them, because Tenten is already in the coming of age. She is sixteen years old. The Dark Nins can't wait any longer, can they? And now that he's caught up in this mess, he isn't going to run away.

From this day on, he's staying.

(509—509)

**Okay, so this is an attempted chapter of including everyone in this story, but it's worth a try. :D I might not uploaded soon, because there's another story and one-shot collection I've got to take care of, and it's been Hiatus for a very long time.**

**Spread the NejiTen Love! :)**


	7. Hello once again :

Hello once again :)

**Hello dear NejiTen fans! How are you? Well, I hope you're still supporting this story because I might not be back in a few weeks… you see, there's this college entrance exam that I really, really, really must take and I might not have the time to finish the stories I really love to finish. :) so, bear with me please and I still hope that you'd support this.**

**Thank you and farewell, dearest fans. :)**

**Killi-chan**


End file.
